My Hero Academia: Next Generation
by SiGow
Summary: Age of Villains is over thanks to the efforts of the world's greatest hero Deku, whose name is celebrated as the new symbol of peace. the story follows Eri Midoriya, daughter of Izuku midoriya as she follows the footsteps of her dad.
1. Prologue

Darkness, darkness

Everywhere around me and that's all I could see

Maybe it signifies that the world around me is dark and cruel

Above me lies a point of bright light

Then the scenery gradually shifts to a grassy field. The surrounding is still dark. But, I could see around clearly. A housefly standing still on the ground alone. Suddenly, a group of fireflies began to emerge from the grasses aimed towards the night sky. They are followed by a group of houseflies.

The one standing on the ground was mesmerized by the light from the fireflies.

Why is he not flying?

Maybe he can't

No. I know the reason behind it. It's so similar.

Beside him stood another group of injured flies sharing warmth irrespective of their nature. But they couldn't overlook his defects. He's neither injured nor hated by them.

It's like they couldn't feel his presence. Maybe they are not interested in him. Maybe he is not interesting enough.

He is alone. This world wants him that way. He can't fly because he his internally flawed. But, no one consider it to be a defect.

They said he is normal like he wanted himself to be.

But this pain from acting normal is becoming unbearable for him.

He couldn't join them. It's like he was born with a invincible wall around him. It blocked him from getting help and from helping others. He couldn't mingle with these failure. So he decided to be one among those that achieves success.

He looked up to see the flies racing towards that point of light.

So that is success huh? I wondered. But, how could he reach it unless he knows a way to fly. I hope he does.

To my surprise he is doing something. I reached out to him. But it seems like he ignores me.

The fly prepared a catapult using the hairs from his body combined with two hard grass strips enough to carry his weight.

He knows it's risky but desired to reach the level of those fireflies. He felt normal like others. He too wanted to shine brightly. He set his body on fire.

Somehow it felt normal to me.

He plunged himself to the night sky with roaring speed. He almost reached a respectable height among the group of fireflies.

He shone unlike no other, brightly, beautifully and at the same time painfully. Those below him cheered for him with smiling faces. He thought hard work would grant us anything.

But, he was wrong.

He began to lose velocity. The fire seems to have burned his outsides. Only thing the remains intact is his consciousness.

He fell to a pit even deeper than a ground. I could see tears trailing from his eyes.

He directed his field of vision upwards. Everyone ignored him like they couldn't look below. As if they were not allowed to by this world.

"So this is how far he can go huh" I whispered to myself.

Ultimately he failed. He tried to burn himself to success but the fire burned his path to success. It was enjoyable and it's the last time he remembered of himself feeling normal.

It's like showing the pleasures of this world and snatching it away. It's painful to watch.

My heart aches. He got up again and tried the same routine again.

Again and again and again and again and again until he dies.

Maybe this is how he knows to live

Maybe this is who I am

Maybe I am destined to be doomed...


	2. Chapter 1

Darkness, darkness

Everywhere around me and that's all I could see

Don't worry this is not a prologue, i swear. You might be wondering what's with darkness stuff.

well, as it appears our author-san tries to be as edgy as possible. oh I'm Eri by the way, you know daughter of Izuku midoriya as it says in the synopsis. OK let me cut to the chase and spare you the introductory course to this plot, it's a story for another time.

Darkness, seriously not kidding, darkness

Aaand it appearers that i'm asleep. yeah i'm asleep and monologuing to you

Seriously! What the fuck author-san?

Anyways, in order to move the plot forward, oops sorry, something hit my head.

Ouch, some son of a bitch just hit me. i opened my eyes and faced with a cut face, which is by the way my mom. Her name is Ochako Midoriya. you guys must know her. Uravity does is it ring any bells? you know girl with bubbly face and rosy cheeks or one could call her the embodiment of cuteness.

Apparently she and my dad went through high school together and as everyone wished their ship sailed.

"Do you have to hit me mom. Doesn't that count as child abuse"

"no not while i'm trying to wake up a fucking sloth, who suppose to be on her way to the opening ceremony"

Yup she lost her cuteness some where in the past

you know what let me skip over an hour. nothing major is gonna happen. so squeeze your buttocks and yell this inside your heart

ZIP ZAP ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What, am i supposed to yell SSMASHUU! Not happening, this is my show

So right now i'm in a car with my dad in the driver seat and me in the adjacent one. you see i just got accepted into UA city

oh right i should start from the beginning and give you folks some history lesson.

I don't know when did this happen, but some where along the course of time, UA city was built. It a place for to teach the young generation and making them into a fine hero. my dad used to say that it was once a school in which he studied and later graduated. this city has a population of 1 million, moat of them are students like me who got accepted. its been almost 10 years since the city was established. Various heroes all around the world are employed to work in this city as teachers. My dad is one too. since both my dad and mom are members of the SOP, we were allowed to live in this city.

Did i mention that SOP (Symbols Of Peace), an international organization which as full authority over UA city.

Whats with the sudden info dump? Enquirers herself

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really dad, Just Sleepy " even though our interaction s are kept to a minimum, my dad is a pretty caring guy. He gets a little nervous around people especially mom, like what 10 years after their marriage. He is kind and very lovable at times. He supports my dream in every way possible, even though i don't have one.

if you ask me my mom found herself one heck of a guy. Often she used to tell me about their adventures while i'm in kindergarten. The one thing i hate about my dad, is his tendency to rush in and help everyone, no matter what are the odds

That's what i hate about him, overall it sounds kind of stupid and immature.

PS: Don't worry i'm not like Boruto, the mother fucking piece of shit.


	3. Chapter 2

Finally, I arrived at the entrance. Mann my butt hurts. It sure is long way from home.

"are you ready Eri?"

I turned my head to face my dad, who is standing beside me.

"aren't you gonna gimme a pep talk or... something like that"

"Naah, you will be fine. just don't force yourself, ok". see? we are having a nice father daughter bonding time, until someone decided to interrupt us.

"yo let's fight "is that a way to greet someone. what are you a cliché tough girl character.

"it's nice to meet you Revi. how have you been"

"it's a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Midoriya. You're looking hot as ever" my dad blushed.

"Hey, don't hit on him. he's my dad. Anyways let's go" i grabbed her hand and dragged her away before she starts to flirt with my dad again. you might be wondering, what kind of a slut she is right? casually flirting with her friend's dad. well she is kind of sucker for powerful guys. which is the definition of slut, shit.

Anyways, she is Revi Bakugo, Daughter of Katsuki Bakugo, rival of my dad. Well she's my childhood friend and my best friend too. Haa i kind of cringed there.

"Hey Revi, stop checking out my dad ok"

"like i would listen to you" yeah right.

we both walked towards the hall where opening ceremony is held. it's a giant hall with around 100 students. which is quite small. Mann when this stuff gonna get over. For all this build up, i think my high school life is gonna suck balls.

Like I have balls, as i was standing here besides Revi, twiddling my bangs. My dad walked up to the stage with other heroes. I guess it's for welcome speech.

By the way did i fail to mention that my mom is the principle of the high school in this city. Everyone directed their focus towards her, yeah, she is beautiful, but guys just try to hide it ok. Well, it's not like she is cuter than me, right?

Yeah, I'm way more beautiful than her, so deal with it

"Welcome everyone, I'm very much glad to have you all here. from here one out you'll be tested and evaluated continuously by our faculty. It's entirely up to you to rise to the top among everyone, which is by the way is no easy task. Among the past generations, i believe this will be the best. I hope you all give your best"

Nice speech for someone who hit my head ever morning to wake me up.

How long am i gonna get tortured by these guys.

"Hey Revi, lets escape"

"took you long enough"

We both silently slipped through the door, since we close to the exit. we were trying not to be caught, but I was wrong. I made eye contact with my Dad up on the stage. Well, I'll deal with it later. we both ran to the roof top. Since i have been here when i was 12, my Dad used to take me here when i feel bored at home. To be precise, this place is like a playground to me.

As i opened the roof top door, wind blew towards us. We went inside quickly as possible, being cautious. I walked towards the ladder that was placed to my right. I climbed it to reach the floor adjacent to the overhead tank. I laid down and relaxed, Revi did the same except she sat down beside me. we were like that for god knows how long, just kidding it's been 35 seconds, until Revi spoke up {yeah i was counting}.

"What are we gonna spend this three years like this too"

"Yeah until something interesting happens, I'm quite bored you know"

"Eri, why don't you get yourself a boyfriend, you could hang out after school and have fun. I think that might be the only way to ease your boredom"

What is this? Foreshadowing.

"Why would I need a boyfriend, when i have you", he he he serves you right, I'm a cruel bitch.

"Now you have done it", she lifted her legs and sat on my abdomen and held my hands to the side. She brought her face close to me. I tried to get up, but I couldn't.

"Holy shit i gonna be raped, hey shiny in knight armor come and save me, this is the right time to make an entrance. Where are you asshole, when the plot calls for you"

"What the heck are you even saying and it's Knight in shiny armor, you moron" this is my chance, she is distracted. I pushed her to the side.

"I win"

"This isn't supposed to be a fight, well whatever"

Someone opened the door. we stood up and leaned to see who it was. It's Uncle Iida. He walked towards the fence and turned around to face us in the top.

"Both of you should get to class, how many times do i have to tell you girls not to wander around, Uraraka is pissed" Oh crap.

" we will be there in a minute, by the way did the ceremony end?"

"unfortunately, yes" What is this guy even worrying about, i really wanted it to end.

we both followed uncle Ida, to our homeroom. It appears he is our homeroom teacher. When we entered the hall, everyone kept staring at us. This is normal, as we are the Daughters of the world's top 2 heroes.

"what the fuck is this?" I gritted my teeth, god this is SOOO frustrating.

"Hey language, we are in the middle of the class, do you even realize that". Yeah idiot I of course I knew that, but but...

"Both of you stop talking in middle of the class" it was Ida, this guy is studious maniac. How did my dad even put up with this idiot? Haa I know…

I turned and whispered to Revi. She smiled.

"Atheist listen while I'm scolding"

"Tch, shut your mouth four-eyes", That's right Revi is the only one that can get away with disrespecting Ida.

"YOU! Irresponsible brute get out of my class, you have a detention"

"I support her", I said that with a smile on my face, which was creepy by the way.

"You to Miss. Midoriya and don't forget your detention", shit!

God this is painful. Now, we are in the detention room, as you can tell by the line break.

Aand my dad is here to oversee us. Apparently, we are to powerful for the school, as we can easily ecape.

"Both of you must realize that, this isn't middle school anymore. Even though the teachers here may be familiar to you, don't take advantage of that fact"

"yes Mr. Midoriya" you don't have to apologize

"You don't have to apologize Revi" see?

"Yeah yeah what she said", Actually I'm a genius you know, here is my advice to you, this people is that easiest way to say sorry.

"Revi you can go home, Eri stay", Hmm looks like it didn't work.

Revi stood up and smiled at me, which was creepy, and reached the door without turning her head towards it.

"Bye Bye", this girl really knows how to piss me off

"Why Dad why" I tried to fake a tear and it ended in a failure.

"Eri be serious, we gotta do something about that attitude of yours"

"I can't help it, this school is boring, what do you want me to do?"

"Look, you have to try your best, you got a lot of expectations placed on you. Everyone is watching. They think you could be the next head of Symbol of peace"

"Is it really that difficult, no offense, you did it even though you are quirk-less once. Not to mention I'm very much stronger than you at this age, so what's the problem? I think I'm on right track"

"You got it easier. Back in those days, there was only one symbol of peace and entire world fought for that one position, but now it was turned into an organization, which proved to be quite effective. I couldn't reach that position, so I would like you to"

"you want me to fulfill your dream"

"That is if you want to, I'm not forcing you alright"

"but I'm seriously, not even a tiny bit interested in becoming a hero, Heroes are good, but they are not for me, thanks dad", I stood up and began to leave.

"Are you saying saving people is not a good job", looks like he is angry.

"Dad. Look from where I stand, I can't see heroes as someone who would change something for good, they are people who tries to preserve what the society have provided them. I don't merely don't want to serve the law of this world, rather I would like to change it. Society as it is now is really flawed, moreover you guys never really tried to address it"

The look on his face implies that I made him pissed. He stood up forcefully

"We fought the villains day in and day out, trying to save everyone with a smile, giving them assurance that everything will be okay, this is what my mentor taught me. These wise words are what driving me even today to work for a better future"

What is he even saying? Doesn't he know that kind of thinking is just outright stupid.

"You can't keep on saving everyone dad, and the fact that villains appear even though you drive them to the corner. This means the flaws lies within the society, you people built. Who do you think the villains are exactly, they are ordinary people isolated by this society. I don't want to be a part of such thing, so leave me alone" oops, I went overboard there.

He's still angry, what can I say? it's not is fault, He had his beliefs engrained into him, so he is bound to think like that. Talking more, would further add fuel to the fire. Best to leave it as it is. I stood up and left the room without saying a word. I passed Revi standing on her back in contact to the wall adjacent to the door. She heard it all huh.

God how did it even come to this.

Within a chapter I have gone from a loving daughter to a rebellious daughter.

But I don't regret what I have said, not even a single word.

No matter what you all say, in the end I'm right.

This world is unfair, but it could be changed. That's right a change is nessesary and

I'll CHANGE THIS MESSED UP WORLD FOR GOOD.


	4. Author's Note

i know it's been a long time, i'm kinda busy with college. Don't worry, i would try to update as many chapters as possible within this month. there is a tonal shift from chap 1 and chap 2, Cuz i really want to write a good serious dark fanfic. But, i'm trying to kepp the meta humour in the plot, which might get reduced as the plot picks up.

please let me know your thoughts as review, which i would really appreciate it.

Thanks a lot to my Followers


	5. Chapter 3

Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Tournament arc

Sorry, couldn't help myself there, why?

Cuz everyone loves tournament arc, right? Atheist I do. Anyway folks, welcome to the first major arc of our story. For me, it's few of the exciting events that this school has. I have heard that my dad could win only during his third year, sucks for him I guess. Hey at least better than my mom, who never won.

I was hoping to get some advice from my dad. Unfortunately, we still haven't made up. It's almost been two weeks, since we talked. My Mom decided to ignore this issue. She thinks that this is just a minor squabble, little did she know that we both are too stubborn for our own good.

Right now, I'm standing in front of my mirror, trying to push myself into the blazer. Who in the fucking hell made this. It's way to small, my very good looking not to brag about D cup boobs are being squashed.

"That's it", I decided to tie my blazer around my hip, which not gonna lie, looks really good on me.

Fine fine, let's cut the bullshit and move the plot forward.

ZIP ZAP ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

I'm magically in front of the school gate. Yeah right.

"Surprisingly, you are quick on your feet aand… deaf"

"huh?" I turned around to see Revi panting with her hands on her knees. "What are you doing?"

"For the past 5 fucking minutes, I have been calling out your name, God my throat hurts" then she's starting at me, which kind of give me creeps.

"what?"

"Your blazer, ohh trying to show off huh" with a sadistic smile on her face.

"shut up, let's go" we both made our way to the class.

Actually, I haven't introduced my class, which is by the way a tedious process, getting to know their names, faces and not to mention remember them. SOOO let's skip this for the time being. Don't worry you'll get to know them as the time progresses.

Right know we are having intro class to the sports festival which will take place tomorrow. Our homeroom teacher iida is trying to encourage us and to lift up our spirits, which is a nice thing to do. Maybe he not unbearable as others say.

"You all must at your best behavior tomorrow, I even made a plan for you guys on how one should behave and act in front of the audience and what to talk if at all one of you allowed to do so. Our primary goal is to prove it to them that we are the best when it comes to following rules"

Maybe he is.

I wonder how the guys at the front desk is handling this shit, I'm really curious. Please god make the school bell ring, even though I'm an atheist.

rrrrrrrrrrrrringggggggggggggggggggggggg

"Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ", oops.

The next day,

I made my way to the locker room to grab some stuff.

"you don't seem to be nervous at all ", I turned around to see Revi standing across the hallway.

"wait you are?, well that's news to me, the famous Revi Bakugo is a sacredly cat"

"shut up, aren't you?"

"Nope, I think I have gotten used to these kinda stuff, you know being the daughter of the Deku, surprisingly you are not"

"come on let's go, enough with the chit chat", she practically dragged me to the waiting hall.

It appears that we gotta wait here until some form of announcement is made to call us and that's where we make a grand entrance. Until then we are supposed to read the pamphlet they are distributing. Are we supposed to remember the rules?

Okay guys time for some info dump for those who have no fucking clue about the festival. Allow yours truly to enlighten your minds.

Sports festival has 2 rounds, an obstacle race and a one on one fight tournament. Obstacle race needs little to no explanation, as its self-explanatory. Then there is the tournament which is kinda tricky, where the winner is decided on how many less number of fights he needs to undertake. Confusing right? well it would clear as a day for HxH fans. Anyways, I'll clear up your doubts, suppose if there are 5 participants each having different points allocated to them from the obstacle race. The one with the highest points must fight with the one with the second highest point. If he wins then he gets his points, if he loses then his points are subtracted from his own points and to proceed to fight the one with the third highest point. This structure is followed up to the seventh person and first three from the top with highest points gets to win.

"Everyone students of class 1-A come to the arena" that's our call.

We formed a line based on our height, so lame iida so lame.

Aand Revi is in front of me, right now I'm very happy that I have grown 2 inches taller than her, a very big achievement on my part.

"Are you shaking?", me?

"NO no, I'm just happy, that's all"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself girl, just because you have grown 1.175 inches taller"

"Come on don't be such a tsundere and its 2 inches"

"What? Are you blind or something, its 1.172 inches"?

"hey wait a minute, how did you grow .003 inches taller like just now?"

"Shut up"

"no, you shut up"

"both of you shut up", its iida, this guy is seriously pissing me off.

"both of you musty at all cost follow my plan and I should have no complaints regarding your misbehavior on the arena", there he is shaking is forearms like some kind of robot, poor guy must have had tragic childhood, kidnapped, tortured and made into a humanoid robot.

We could hear the crowd cheering; the arena was huge and a circular one at that. All the classes came from different entrances. The Future Mic is the commentator along with iida. Well you guys must know what happens or tends to happen after this, right?

We are all ready on our tracks, waiting for the countdown to end.

"3 2 1 start"

I know we must reserve our quirks and make a strategy but it also requires time, just for now let's use our full power. Oh yeah, I forgot, my quirk is storm breaker, a wind type quirk. I could manipulate the wind around me and use it to move my body faster than normal people. But too much motion makes me sick.

I blast off with full force.

Suddenly a metallic hand caught my waist. It had a rope from the back of it linking it to one of the student's hand.

"What the fuck?"

"Watch your language Miss Midoriya", Iida you asshole you are suppose to host the show and not watch over me. Who is this guy? Bringing toys into the game, is that even allowed? Gaah, should have gone through the rules in that pamphlet.

Since he caught me during my full power jump, I dragged him with me. Fuck fuck fuck, if i stop now for a landing, the rest would catch up to me. There gonna be a mine field somewhere near the finish line, that's where I have to shake this guy off.

"Is that all you got? Eri", shit shit, its Revi she is using her fire quirk to propagate herself in the air.

Damm my back is hurting, much does this guy weigh 100 kilos. Come to think of it this guy is in my class, ahh now I see it, he is one of the front benchers, the not so fat kid with dead fish eyes.

But I can't remember his name though. We passed the initial once which were not a bother, but I got Revi on my tail and guy whose is free loading.

I landed right in front of the mine field and turned around. The inertia of this guy, must have been too much and he hit me hard. Aahhh that hurts, I blacked out for a couple of seconds.

"sweet dreams Eri", Revi flew over us. I know that I have to take a break to stop my head spinning, which is the after effect of my quirk. She must also be tired from using her quirk continuously.

I stood up turned back to see if anyone is coming or not, to my surprise, around 10 of them are quickly approaching. I have to move fast. Wait, what is this guy doing.

"Hey bastard what are you doing digging up the ground, its mine field for god sake, don't act stupid, it might blow up both of us"

"I have a proposition, I can help you win this race in the first place, but you have to carry me"

"Look she way passed us, even if I took off now, we might not have a chance. All we can do is get close to her within 2 meters or so"

"that would be more than enough, just make sure you be near the ground"

"I never agreed to this"

"Look we have no time, we either do this together or we lose"

"how about, you let me go like a good boy and find someone else to play with", please please do this...

" Yeah like I would do that", oh crap he is a mind reader.

"Fine fine, but you must pay me for this"

"what?"

"Yeah buddy, you aren't getting a free ride", I took off, seeing that Revi took off to. Mann, I know that the odds of winning are slim, but...

"Could you fly faster"

"Excuse me?, you cocky bastard I'm gonna drop you on the mine, stay quiet"

We reached Revi in matter of seconds, I'm really curious what he's gonna do, at least its not a lie he came up on spot, just to make me carry him around. If that's case he's got hell to pay, but it could be said it was a mistake on my part for trusting him.

"Hey, Fly above her"

"this better be a plan and it should work"

"you have lot of expectation, don't you? Imagine what would the people think if the daughter of the Hero Deku fails in the first round"

"Don't push your luck asshole"

I did what he said, as expected Revi isn't in the best shape, what's he gonna do.

He turned upwards and smiled at me. He is…having one of the mines in his hand? When did he?

"Ohh during that landing"

"You are correct"

He threw the mine at Revi's face! She couldn't move, actually she cannot move, since her acceleration is too much, a little turn would shift her center of gravity resulting in instability in flight. This guy has done his research. The mine hit her and exploded.

"now!"

"Alright alright" we both reached the entrance and crossed the finish line together.

The crowd was cheering, I waved both of my hands. The metallic hand grip loosened. I turned around to see the guy panting with his arms on his knees. Not gonna lie, he is good. What was his name again?

"Hey Good job, but don't expect me to give you a lift next time, by the way I'm Eri"

I put my hand forward, he shook it but with hesitation, maybe he is nervous around girls.

"I didn't know your name, soo…. mind telling me", god this is embarrassing, he is supposed to say his name during the hand shake, what are you a newborn.

"Ahh yes, its Leo Hatsume"

"Nice meeting you Leo, looks like we are gonna fight the first match, don't win pleaseee"

"yeah sure"


	6. Chapter 4

I closed my locker in front of me, taking out the sports uniform. Its almost time for my fight against Leo. I really want to fight against him, actually I'm much more interested in his quirk. During the obstacle race, he used his wits to overcome the odds.

I unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it out.

Tak tak

Some one is at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Eri I want to talk to you", Dad?

"Just a sec", I changed into the uniform and rushed to open the door.

"Dad you do realize that this a girl changing room, right?"

"Yeah, let's go to my office, it will be for a minute" Yeah fine, part of me wants to say sorry to him, but the other part wants to make him say sorry first. What a sadistic bitch I am?

We both went into the office, I took the chair opposite to him of his working table.

"first of all, I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too dad, I shouldn't have said that"

"No no, you don't have to apologize. you just expressed your views and I should have respected it. Instead I lashed out on you. Even though you raised up a valid point, I couldn't comprehend it. Eri look I don't want such fights to drift us apart, I want us to have a very understanding relationship. Soo…"

Wow, he such a sweet guy, now I knew why my mom fell for him. He such a caring person and very considerate of others. I really feel bad for picking a fight with him I should apologize sincerely this time.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I should have considered your feelings too. Rather I just kinda went overboard there, I want us to make up dad"

"YES" well that was quick, should have had this conversation way sooner. "we should have had this talk sooner" exactly.

"so… are we"

"friends" what friends?

"yeah we are more than father and daughter, we are best of friends", that's how I truly feel.

"I think its time for your match, you should probably go. You have my support, go kick his ass", Hey he sounds like me, maybe it's my influence.

"You know what? Both of you are idiots, but are undeniably sweet too", mom?

She is standing near the entrance leaning on the door, with a smile on her face.

"yeah thanks mom"

Right now, I'm standing on the fighting arena, it right at the middle of the entire stadium. Opposite to me, Leo is standing with his gadgets, one on each of his limbs, its almost like he borrowed scraps from iron man.

How does he even make that, it looks very high tech, What he's some kinda prodigy? That hand of his way more dangerous, it can easily push me out of the ring within a matter of seconds. Not to mention, its grip is very strong, once caught I don't think I can break out of it.

My best bet is not to get caught in the hand and incapacitate him.

"START!"

I plunged towards him, as expected he used his right hand to catch me, which is the one with the rope attached to it.

I dodged it, went to his side and punched him in his stomach, his big flab. This is a fat guy, looks like my guess about him being 100 kilos is correct. Which means he must have very low stamina. That's it I found his weakness.

I'm standing around 2 meters way from him, he's still clutching his stomach with one hand on his knees. I'm still waiting for his counter attack, just to be cautious, if he had any ace up his sleeve. But there was none for 10 seconds.

"Hey, Leo how about I give you an offer, I won't lay a finger on you anymore, but you must try to catch me. If you do that I'll let you win" I feel sorry for him, maybe he is not cut out to be a hero. Moreover, it seems like he doesn't have a quirk or he's refusing to use it. Either way I'll push him to use it.

His eyes widened as soon as I said those words, seems like the provoking worked.

"SHUT UP BITCH! ,

I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'LL HAPPEN IF YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME

I'LL KILL YOU"

What? He seriously lost it, the look on his face, is he frustrated?

"I WANT TO PROOVE THAT I'M NOT USELESS, WHICH WON'T HAPPEN IF I WIN AGAINST SOMEONE LIKE YOU. WHAT IF I'M QUIRKLESS, I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING PITY.

IF YOUR UNDERESTIMATING ME, WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?

COME AT ME LIKE YOU WANNA DESTROY MEE" he charged towards me with full force.

I couldn't move, I'm stunned by his sudden outrage. What he said is right, I shouldn't hold back, but can he really win…I don't think so…

He raised his left fist for a punch , I caught it in between my elbow and knee. Suddenly a syringe came out of his left hand and struck me in the fore arm. On impulse I let go of his hand.

"what the heck was that?"

"don't worry, you're gonna feel tired now"

My legs are shaking, I feel sleepy. Was that a drug?

"you… scumbag…you can't cheat"

"rules states that as long as the student is the one who makes it, they can use it in the festival These mechanical stuffs and this drug are both made by me, I wonder why nobody bring their stuff, maybe no one bothered to read the rules. As long as I play by the rules, there is no problem right?"

"Damm it…", I let my guard down, "you'll pay for this"

"I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO WIN"

He punched me in my chest, I don't even feel any pain. But I couldn't move a muscle either. Then he used his knee to hit me in the abdomen, I spurted some saliva. Then he grabbed my hand, turned around and flipped me to the ground. Little bit of my consciousness cleared up. I could clearly see what's going on.

Suddenly he plunged towards my side and kicked my ribs to the side

"Gahhhh" I screamed in pain as I almost flew out of the ring. While in midair, a hand grabbed me, it's the mechanical hand again. As soon as it caught me, he started to spin me around in the air with both of his hands.

Severe motion makes me sick, he knows my weakness?

As I was spinning in the air, he made sure that I hit the spot light and get further damaged

Suddenly he pulled the rope towards him. When I was near him, he used the other hand to punch me square in the face.

Again, I flew backwards and fell inside the ring's edge. I couldn't bear the pain, those combined moves where thoroughly choreographed and well executed. I couldn't even counter it.

"I give up" WHAT?

I tried to stood up but ended up sitting on the ground. I watched him leave as the blood flow across one my eyes. Then when I looked closely, blood is flowing through his left arm too. Ohh when he pulled me, the weight must have broke his arm, even though…

"what are you insulting me?", he turned around

"no, I wasn't aiming to win the match, from the start. I deliberately pulled you inside the ring, I wanna make you win"

"that doesn't make any sense, why would you do that"

"I have my reasons "Then he resumed to walk out of the ring.

Even though he worked hard to come up with a strategy, he gave up so easily.

Humans are all the same, my ass

In this world whenever you generalize something, there will always be something that won't fall within the predictions. I remember those lines my dad used to tell me, for some reason.

He won't tell me his reasons huh… that son of a bitch.

It's funny, I never thought that I would be interested in someone else's motives.

He is one heck of an interesting guy.


End file.
